


Tutankhamon e la sua sposa

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le tragedie della vita [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Traitor
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La moglie di Tutankhamon era considerata la bella tra le belle, quindi ho scritto una cosa in suo onore.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:Prompt: Genere: Drammatico/Romantico.Prompt: "Se può consolarti, tu sei molto più di compagnia di tanti altri esseri umani che ho incontrato".





	Tutankhamon e la sua sposa

Tutankhamon e la sua sposa

 

Tutankhamon guardò la sposa appoggiargli il copricapo dorato sulla fronte, i bordi gli sbattevano contro il viso abbronzato.

“L’oro è la carne degli dei, mio faraone. Avrete l’immortalità” sussurrò la sua sposa. Il giovane socchiuse gli occhi dai bordi dipinti di nero, le iridi nere gli brillarono.

“Lo sarò solo quando i miei resti saranno tramutati in mummia, moglie mia” rispose. Alzò la mano e guardò gli anelli con i lapislazzuli delle mani e si leccò le labbra. La sua sposa s’inginocchiò ai piedi del suo trono d’oro e socchiuse le labbra.

“Io voglio rallegrarvi, dicendovi così, mio faraone” sussurrò. Tutankhamon guardò un servo passare portando sulle spalle una stele di pietra vergata e riconobbe il simbolo di un gufo accanto a quello di un ibis.

“Il mio popolo desidera dimenticarmi. Per loro sono un faraone bambino, non la degna reincarnazione di Ra” rispose. Guardò tre serve coperte solo da un drappo all’inguine portare sulle spalle delle brocche d’acqua.

“Il vostro nome sarà il più famoso” rispose la moglie. Tutankhamon si voltò e guardò fuori dalla finestra, osservò il vento muovere le foglie delle palme.

“Per ora sono solo malato e gracile” mormorò. Il sole illuminava la stanza, facendo brillare le incisioni dorate sulle pareti a forma di pesci, uccelli e uomini stilizzati.

“Oh mio adorato faraone. Mi strazio a pensare che tutto ciò che le dico non la rincuora” mormorò. Abbassò il capo, le sue iridi erano liquide.

“Se può consolarti, tu sei molto più di compagnia di tanti altri esseri umani che ho incontrato" rispose Tutankhamon. Alzò lo sguardo e vide passare lo scriba. Quest’ultimo avanzò, svoltò oltre un arco e si avvicinò a un uomo.

“Preparate il carro per inscenare l’incidente. Gli spezzerò il capo e il collo con il bastone quando andrà a riposare” bisbigliò lo scriba. L’altro uomo mise la mano sul manico dell’ascia e annuì.

“Lunga vita al faraone” disse ironico lo scriba.


End file.
